


tarsus

by brahe



Series: mckirk beyond [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, allusions to tarsus events, dadmiral Pike, leonard is super angry, pike is a frustrated and weary dad, the starfleet admirals are jackasses in this, there is some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their next shore leave assignment is on Tarsus IV. Leonard has some problems with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tarsus

**Author's Note:**

> one day this week I'll post on time. mckirk beyond day 4, shore leave. I went a way different direction with this, kind of exploring a tarsus concept where starfleet sends Jim to the planet to check on things.

The higher-ups call it a shore leave, but Leonard sees the lie for what it is. It makes his skin crawl, his blood boil, and it sparks his rage knowing he can't do anything to stop it.

  
He watches the door close behind Jim, too angry to sigh. Jim is tense and snappy, and it sets Leonard further on the edge. He knows he needs to go after Jim, wear him down until he gives up the weight on his shoulders, but right now he can barely see for all the red in his eyes.

  
He opens his PADD and makes a phone call.

 

 

 

Christopher Pike looks weary when the pixels clear on Leonard's screen.

  
"Admiral," he says, and he knows his tone is snippy and sharp. For once, he thinks the situation calls for insolence.

  
"Dr. McCoy," Pike replies. He doesn't sound at all surprised to be hearing from him.

  
"This is bullshit." Leonard doesn't beat around the bush. The one man that means the most to him in all of this god forsaken galaxy is suffering because of the Federation's decision, and Leonard can't control his seething. Doesn't want to, either.

  
Pike's sigh sounds bone deep.

  
"You say that like I don't know that," he says. "Don't you think I did everything in my power to prevent this?"

Leonard takes deep breaths, reminds himself that Pike isn't the enemy. Pike's the closest thing Jim has to a father; of course he would have fought this.

  
"He can't do this," Leonard tells him. The anger in his voice has made it stern.

  
"Is that your medical prognosis?" Pike asks.

Leonard looks away and bares his teeth.

"He won't let me get close enough," he admits. His tone turns bitter. "And you and I both know there's no way he'll let me stop him because of that."

  
Pike rubs his fingers across his forehead.

  
"That's the only thing I can think of. I tried everything else."

  
Leonard stands and slams his hand on the table, the PADD clattering over. He forgets Pike for a moment, forgets everything but the red hot anger coursing through him.

  
"Listen to me, son." Pike pulls him out of the haze. He picks up the PADD and sits back down.

  
"I don't like this any more than you do. If I could, I'd have all of admiralty on the curb for this decision. But they're a bunch of cold, unfeeling bastards and I have very limited sway. Archer's the only one on our side."

  
Leonard doesn't miss the way he says _our side_ , doesn't miss the frustration Pike is barely keeping from exploding into a rage. He clenches his jaw.

  
"So what do we do?"

  
Neither of them speak for a while. They're at an ugly crossroads.

  
"Do what you always do. We can't stop it, so be there after. During. Go with him down to the surface, don't let him out of your sight."

  
"Jim's not gonna like that," Leonard says.

Pike nods, lips a thin line.

  
"You'll be surprised. There's a great many more things he's not gonna like about this mission."

  
Something heavy and dreadful sits itself in Leonard's stomach as he lets himself think, for a moment, exactly what this assignment means for Jim.

  
"I'll take care of him." Leonard nods once, sharp. He pauses for a moment, and meets Pike's eyes. "Don't expect a friendly writeup," he warns. "From anyone on this tin can."

  
"Don't worry," Pike replies. "I expect nothing less."

  
"You also might want to warn the admiralty at Headquarters that when the _Enterprise_ makes her way back to Earth, a very angry and very determined Chief Medical Officer will be after them."

  
Pike nods. He knows Leonard, perhaps better than the doctor thinks he does, and he knows the way Leonard feels about Jim. The heads of the Federation won't know what hit them.

  
Leonard's finger is hovering over the disconnect button, but he hesitates.

  
"I'll keep him safe, Chris," he promises, voice quiet. He sees Pike swallow, nod again, and then he cuts the transmission.

 

 

 

The following day, when Jim steps onto the transporter pad with a couple security guys and a science team, Leonard follows him up. For the briefest moments, he stands in front of Jim and holds his hand within his own, squeezing it hard. Jim stares at him.

  
"Bones, what are you doing?" Jim hisses. His face is all hard lines, a mask Leonard hates. He hates everything about this mission.

  
"Same thing I always do," Leonard replies, stepping into the circle beside Jim.

  
Their eyes stay locked as the white swirls around them, the _Enterprise_ fading into the Tarsus surface. It seems to hit Jim that Leonard meant it when he said he'd follow him anywhere, always be there to pick him up.

  
Finally.

 


End file.
